


From Here To There

by amaanogawa



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaanogawa/pseuds/amaanogawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As a bookman he was hardly embarrassed by something that was a result of simple biology; sexual urges were no more abnormal than any other primal instinct, after all."</p><p>LaviYuu smut. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Here To There

The first time Lavi asks, he damn near loses his head. Granted, he could definitely have executed it with much more grace than he did, but then again, Lavi had about as much subtlety as a speeding train.  
  
"Hey Yuu, do y'wanna fuck?" Lavi asks, words slurred with a bored drawl.   
  
The horrified expression on Kanda's face in response almost, _almost_ made his near-death experience worth it; especially with Lavi's photographic memory. It was amusing right up until the sharp blade of Mugen was pressed against his neck, his back against the wall, blood threatening to spill with one flex of Kanda's beautiful hands.  
  
"That's enough of your bullshit, rabbit." Kanda growled, fangs bared. Lavi chuckled, holding both palms up in surrender. He couldn't help, however, continuing his train of thought in a nervous quip. "Well, why not, Yuu? We're both 19, surely you got the same urges that I do? Who else are you gonna screw in this ol' place?"  
  
"Unlike you, I think with a different organ than what's in my pants." Kanda turns his nose up at the thought, sheathing Mugen and walking away with a brisk stride. Lavi chuckles, reaching a hand up to soothe the red mark Mugen had left behind. Subtlety was not Lavi's forte, and unfortunately for Kanda, neither was taking a hint.   
  
\---  
  
"So, Yuu, have you thought about my proposal?" Lavi grinned, his green eye glinting in the sunlight. For the most part, the question went ignored aside from a slight quirk of Kanda's eyebrow. The exorcist's eyes were closed, his head leaning against the wall of their train compartment. The two were on their way to Peru in search of an innocence that had supposedly caused an entire town to be put to sleep; the outskirts of the town sealed off with some sort of magical barrier. It had been more than a week since Lavi's last outburst. Kanda had barely looked Lavi's way since then, and whenever Lavi would sit in his vicinity, it would prompt Kanda to get up and stalk off, a trail of curses following him. Lavi had found the entire ordeal more than amusing, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't genuine in his words.  
  
As a bookman he was hardly embarrassed by something that was a result of simple biology; sexual urges were no more abnormal than any other primal instinct, after all. He'd spent more than his fair share of nights with only his right hand as company, and he was sure that the others struggled with the same problem. He'd always been indifferent to his sexuality, finding both men and women attractive. However although he wasn't picky by any means, due to his paranoid nature, he'd be incapable of truly letting loose with someone he wasn't sure he knew well. In that case, his options were already limited to very few people. He would never do anything with Lenalee, because she was a kind girl who cared immensely about her family and Lavi wasn't about to mess with that; not to mention he'd most likely only be rewarded with a heavy kick in the face if he ever mentioned anything of the sort. Allen, too, was perhaps too kind for Lavi to treat as a sex friend. He thought with his heart, and the risk for emotional attachment was too great. Krory was a viable candidate, but even now, he remains true to Eliade. Miranda looked so frail that Lavi would fear that she'd break if he ever touched her. Marie was not an option, considering Lavi had a dominant personality and even he couldn't imagine dominating _Marie_ in bed.   
  
So then, Lavi concluded, it would have to be Yuu.  
  
"I don't know why you're so embarrassed about it, y'know. Sex is just sex." Lavi shrugged, eyeing his companion. "Don't tell me, you're a virgin, Yuu?"  
  
Grinding his teeth, Kanda shifts his hand to Mugen's hilt. "If you don't shut your mouth, I'm seriously going to skin you."   
  
"I'm serious, Yuu."  
  
Kanda doesn't move, steel-grey eyes narrowing. "You're serious."  
  
Lavi nods. "Why is that such a surprise?"  
  
"I find most things that come of out your mouth to be nothing but bullshit." Kanda scoffs, relaxing his grip on Mugen. Shifting his position, he leans a cheek against his hand, eyeing Lavi suspiciously. "How long have you been staring at me with those kinds of thoughts, rabbit-perv?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure anyone who's taken a look at you has thought about fucking you at least once." Lavi shrugs, grinning. "You're aware that you're beautiful, right?"  
  
Eyebrow quirking once more, Kanda scowls. "Shut the fuck up."   
  
"Why don't you think about it, Yuu?" Lavi purrs, his visible eye burning bright green. "Think about me, taking you real nice n' slow. I'd treat you nice, wrap my hand, or if you're lucky, my tongue around your cock, tease you and watch you squirm. I'd wanna see you near go crazy before I finally give you want you want and take you."   
  
Kanda would have unsheathed Mugen in a heartbeat if the size of the train compartment would allow it. Instead he glares, ignoring the heat pooling his lower body and jolts of electricity shooting down his spine. Clicking his tongue, he turns his head and closes his eyes once more. Surprisingly, Lavi doesn't say another word for the rest of the train ride; though, Kanda was pretty sure he could  _feel_ the smirk growing on Lavi's face.  
\---  
  
He wasn't surprised to hear the click of his room door opening, only a few hours after they'd retired to their own rooms for the night. They had settled at a small inn, and would continue the rest of their journey in the morning. Lavi had been sitting in his bed, book propped open on his lap. The room was dimly illuminated with a candle burning on the night table. He glanced up, eyebrow cocked at the figure in his doorway.   
  
"Hey, Yuu. What's up?" Lavi asked, bemused.  
  
Shutting the door behind him, Kanda takes two steps into the room and sets Mugen down against the wall before shedding his heavy exorcist jacket. The jacket barely hits the floor before Lavi is on him; slamming him against the wall and crushing their lips together in a searing kiss. His body burns where Lavi touches him, fingertips leaving embers in their path. Kanda's kissed people, sure, drunk on tequila in some small bar in some small town after the mission is finished, dirty bar washrooms with people he was sure he'd never see again. This was different, so different. Lavi was skilled, giving just enough bite and just enough passion that Kanda could melt into. There wasn't any alcohol to blur his mind with, nor any stranger who he could throw away after the night was done. Only Lavi, pressing a leg between Kanda's. Lavi, his hands on Kanda's waist and soon, up and under Kanda's thin black shirt.   
  
"Fuck, Yuu." Lavi growls against Kanda's lips, fingers tracing the toned muscles of Kanda's abdomen. He flicks a tongue against Kanda's lower lip before moving down to Kanda's throat, grazing skin with his teeth before sucking hard enough to leave marks. Kanda tilts his head up, breath heavy and eyes half-lidded. He grits his teeth and digs his fingers into Lavi's fiery hair, hips involuntarily bucking to grind into Lavi's thigh, his cock strained against the thick fabric of his exorcist uniform. Frustrated, Kanda jerks his hips again.  
  
"I told you, I'm gonna take it nice n'slow, Yuu." Lavi smiles against Kanda's throat, hand trailing up to find a nipple to tease.  
  
"You also said you'd treat me nice," Kanda growls, clutching at Lavi's shirt. "fucking rabbit-brat."   
  
"I guess I did say that." Lavi hums, giving Kanda another kiss. He reaches down and palms Kanda's cock through his pants, drawing something between a curse and a moan. Undoing Kanda's belt buckle, he snaps open the button with a twist of his fingers, dragging the black fabric down to Kanda's knees. "Would you like me to be nice to you, Yuu?"  
  
Screwing his eyes shut in frustration, Kanda bucks up once more, only for his hips to be pinned in place by Lavi's hands. "Not until you answer me. Do you want me to be nice to you, Yuu? Tell me." Lavi purrs, his voice low and gravelly, breath tickling Kanda's ear. Kanda sinks his teeth into Lavi's shoulder, taking a fist full of Lavi's hair, yanking his head back to kiss him fiercely. "I swear to fucking god, Lavi."  
  
Lavi chuckles, giving Kanda's lower lip a bite before soothing it with his tongue. "I guess I'll take what I can get." Pulling Kanda's shirt up over his head, Lavi trails kisses down Kanda's neck, his chest, licking down Kanda's abdomen. His hands still pinning Kanda's hips in place, Lavi licks his lips before sucking just at the area where the waistband of Kanda's pants would have been. Hissing, Kanda throws his head back to lean against the wall behind him. The painfully slow pace was pushing Kanda closer to his breaking point, his body quivering with need. Finally, finally, after what seemed like forever in agony, Lavi takes Kanda's cock into his mouth and Kanda's knees damn near buckle. Lavi swirls his tongue around the the shaft, bobbing his head once and flicking his tongue against the slit.  
  
"Fuck, Lavi!" Kanda hisses, nails scraping against Lavi's scalp. Lavi hums, closing his hand around Kanda's shaft. He pumps, hard, bobbing his head at the same time. Lavi's hands are rough, callused from years of war, but his mouth was soft, searing hot and so fucking breathtaking that it didn't take Kanda long to fall apart. He swears he sees stars and it's all Kanda could do to throw a hand over Lavi's visible eye, because for some reason the thought of Lavi watching him come was more mortifying than Lavi actually being the one to _make_ him come. His knees give out and he slides down the wall, sinking to eye level with Lavi.   
  
"Wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you." Kanda sighs, gathering his breath. His head spins, the room spins, the world spins until Lavi centers it all by nuzzling against his neck and sucking another deep red mark into Kanda's skin. "You're not nearly as scary after you come, Yuu."   
  
Kanda pulls his underwear and pants back up before pushing Lavi backwards until he's sitting on the floor. Crawling forward on all fours, Kanda straddles him and grinds his ass down on Lavi's hard cock with one swift motion. Lavi hisses, nails digging into Kanda's sides. "God, Yuu." He breathes, sucking yet another mark onto Kanda's collarbone.   
  
"You leave anymore marks and someone's gonna see." Kanda growls, bucking his hips again. Lavi curses, one hand snaking around to grab Kanda's ass, the other taking a fist full of Kanda's hair. He pulls at Kanda's hair until his silk hairtie comes loose, long locks cascading over Kanda's shoulders.   
  
"God, Yuu, I wanna fuck you. So bad, so fucking bad." Lavi mumbles, grip tightening as Kanda continues to grind into him. Kanda reaches down, unbuckling Lavi's pants and wrapping his hand around Lavi's erection. Running his thumb over the tip, Kanda smirks at Lavi's desperation. It only takes minutes of Kanda's hand working over Lavi's cock before Lavi is groaning, hot liquid splashing over Kanda's hand.   
  
Only the sounds of heavy breathing breaks the silence in the room, Lavi leaning his head on Kanda's shoulder. Kanda reaches for his exorcist jacket, swiping his handkerchief out from the pocket. Wiping his hand clean, he crumples it into a ball with a grimace and stuffs it back into the pocket.   
  
"That's not fair, Yuu...a handjob isn't enough." Lavi murmurs, kissing Kanda's shoulder lightly. Pushing Lavi off of him, Kanda stands up and dusts himself off, buckling his pants and picking his shirt off the floor. "You can't. We still have to finish the mission."   
  
"You're gonna make me wait until after the mission?!" Lavi groans, flopping backwards onto the floor. "You're so cruel, Yuu-chan."  
  
"Your bitching isn't attractive, you know." Kanda snaps. "And I sure as hell won't be fucked by someone I don't find attractive."  
  
"Yea, right, Yuu." Lavi winks from the floor. "You couldn't stay away anymore even if you tried."  
  
Turning his head, Kanda stalks out of the room and shuts the door behind him.  
  
He was sure that Lavi would be surprised at the lack of a sharp comeback to his provocation, but even Kanda doesn't quite know how to deny the one thing he'd been dreading since the moment he stepped into that same room. 


End file.
